Welcome to a World of Dreams and Magic!
*Voltar para a Lista de Episódios ---- |image = -HorribleSubs- Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku - 01 -720p-.mkv snapshot 02.22 -2016.10.22 14.34.57-.jpg |tamanho da imagem = 250 |number = 01 |season = 1° |kanji = 夢と魔法の世界へようこそ！ |romaji = Yume to mahö no sekai e yökoso! |airdate = 1 de Agosto de 2016 |previous = N/A |next = Collect Magical Candies!}} Welcome to a World of Dreams and Magic! (夢と魔法の世界へようこそ！) é o primeiro episódio do anime de Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku. Plot Koyuki enquanto terminava uma partida, é surpresa por uma proposta para ser uma Mahou shoujo pelo mascote do jogo, Fav. Koyuki hesita por alguns momentos o convite, mas ela aceita e ganha na vida real o mesmo design de sua boneca do jogo. Fav explica que o nome dela é Snow White e sua habilidade é escutar o pensamentos das pessoas em perigo. Koyuki inesperadamente bate numa enorme força no teto de seu quarto, Fav após isso avisou para Himekawa que garotas transformadas em Mahou Shoujos ganham super forças e agilidades, por isso um pequeno salto faria elas voarem. Então, Fav deu um aparelho exaltando que há mais Mahou Shoujos e também tem um chat para comunicar com estas, dizendo que já tem 15 mahous nessa cidade. Himekawa fica surpresa pelo número. Após salvar algumas pessoas, como Ako Hatoda, a Himekawa entra no chat e percebeu algumas mahous shoujos como Cranberry, Nemurin, Top Speed, Ripple, Sister Nana, Winterprison e La Pucelle, que estavam falando dela e sua grande reputação e dizendo que só faz uma semana que descobriram uma novata e que já está no topo do rank a semana toda. Snow White avisa para as mahous do chat que ela precisa dormir, então La Pucelle manda um convite para encontrar ela amanhã de noite às 10h no topo da maior torre de metal perto de Kubegahama. Dia seguinte, ela viu La Pucelle no topo, meio nervosa por estar indo falar pela primeira vez com uma Mahou Shoujo na vida real, Snow White se aproxima e se cumprimenta para outra. As duas vão para um apartamento do outro distrito e discutem algumas coisas, até o momento que La Pucelle se revela ser Souta Kishibe, que estudava com Koyuki na mesma escola até ano passado, Snow White se assusta com isso e ela se desculpa. Depois de algum tempo de conversa, La Pucelle invoca sua espada e jura lealdade e que protegerá Snow White. Snow White se sente tranquila com seu amigo ao seu lado se encontrarem alguém perigoso. La Pucelle diz que não há muitas garotas mágicas que ameaçam as outras mahou shoujos. La Pucelle estende a mão para Snow White e diz que está feliz de ter ela como companhia, Snow White dá as mãos para seu novo par e diz o mesmo. Personagens * Koyuki Himekawa/Snow White * Fav * Ripple * Top Speed * Nemurin * Sister Nana * Weiss Winterprison * Souta Kishibe/La Pucelle * Ako Hatoda * Mori no Ongakuka Cranberry (Cameo) Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Anime